


The Nightmare of my Dreams

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [F4M] The Nightmare of my Dreams [fucked-up wholesome] post [rape] [yandere] [jealous] [misunderstanding] they're BOTH fucking [insane] [L-bombs] [YOURS] [pinned down] I can't believe I robbed us of this, my love! [foul language] mentions of/implications of willingness to [suicide], [murder], and [cannibalism]Summary in the script body :D
Kudos: 3





	The Nightmare of my Dreams

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

I've been stalking the love of my life for God knows how many years now. We first met in high school, and last month we celebrated his 24th birthday! So... 8 years? Holy shit, has it really been 8 years already!?

A third of our lives... We've been together for 8 years now! 8 years of bliss, of watching him, of taking secret photos, of going through his trash... But he always flushes the tissues. 8 years of masturbating together: him on his bed or sofa, looking at other women, listening to their voices; and me at his window or in front of the camera feed monitors in my room. It always made me so jealous, and I think he noticed! He stopped watching regular porn some 4 years ago and only uses anime drawings now. It still hurts, but at least now the competition isn't real. I know he's always thinking about me anyways, those pictures and audios are just physical stimuli.

I was actually content with our life. Happy even. I felt as if I could grow old with him like this. I wanted to be one with him, of course, talk to him... But my cowardice was too strong. What if I wasn't good enough? What if he...?

And then it was too late. He met the bitch at his university. She was petite and full of energy, and liked the same music. They bonded over a stupid thing. He told her his favorite aria was Damrau's Queen of the Night, and I saw her eyes light up. I was watching their friendship blossom from afar, unable to do anything. They never did anything at his place, but one day... Diana Damrau was to perform in our country. They went together.

Rented separate rooms. Maybe to throw me off, or maybe they didn't plan it at first. Mine was next to his. After the opera, they went upstairs together and... She sang a different aria for him. I muffled my cries with a pillow as her moans blared in my ears through the wall.

Ever since... I've been having this recurring dream. The worst nightmare I've ever had.

I am in a dimly lit room, on my back, naked, pinned down by a big man. He strikes me and spreads my legs open as he keeps my hands above my head with an iron grip. There is crying, and then he...

Steals my first. Steals what belongs to the love of my life.

I've tried drugs to keep myself from falling asleep. I've tried hurting myself. I've tried hurting her. I've tried turning her carcass into ash. Nothing works long-term. My body just shuts down, and the nightmare violates me. It's been very taxing on my health, physical and... Mental. I don't want another man to take my first... I'd rather die. I'm fine dying a virgin, but to be defiled by another...

The nightmares drove me to the edge. Something broke inside me. Was it the night of his betrayal, or one of those sleepless nights that followed? I was no longer scared of his reaction, no longer concerned about his feelings... I needed to kill the nightmare. I had to somehow prevent it from happening. At any cost.

I ended up drugging my love and doing to him what I wanted to spare myself. As he flooded my insides with his seed against his will, the accumulated fatigue finally caught up with me and I passed out.

It was the first time I slept peacefully in months. Until...

=============================================================================================================================

The Nightmare of my Dreams

A fucked-up wholesome script by IncestStick

Please enjoy!  
=============================================================================================================================

[waking up grunts]

[sleepy, confused] My love? What… What is going on?

[starts panicking] W-why are the ropes… How the fuck did you get on top of me!?

[struggling noises, hard slap, struggling stops]

[in pain] Why… I love you… I… Please… Why are you tying me up?

[less panicked, very confused] My love, why are you crying? What do you mean I “fucking robbed you”?

I… I don’t understand. [pleading] Please stop crying, I don’t know why you’re angry but please don’t cry… You can hit me again, you can beat me up until I’m at the death’s door, but please don’t be angry with me…

[desperate] I did it out of love! I couldn't wait any longer... I had those terrible nightmares... My love... Don't cry...

[short pause]

[completely awake, sharp] Are you still groggy from the drugs? What the fuck do you mean you will never forgive me and neither should I? [angry, starts shouting] What fucking wrong have I done that you treat me that way!? How could you cheat on me with that filthy whore!? What did she have that I… [interrupted by a hard slap, goes silent]

[crying/in distress]

Why… are you doing this… I don’t understand… If you don't actually love me... If I lived a delusion all these years...

Even if you hate me for some reason, it was just a fuck to you, right? Why are you so furious about this? If you hate me so much…

I mean you’re free… You freed yourself. You won. I’m at your mercy. You can just kill me. Or tell the police. Why are you so hurt by this?

[rising voice] If you really don't want me then just fucking kill me! If you don't feel the same way as I do, then it was just sex for you… Meaningless. You will forget eventually.

[panicked] But for me... I was going to die. It was driving me crazy. Lying alone in my bed, waiting for the nightmare to come back was hell... That thief... He was going to rape me, my love!

Giving myself to you was a dream come true for me! The thought of it kept me sane... My whole life was just foreplay to this night… Baby… Please…

[short pause]

[genuinely confused] What dream have I taken away from you? Was life with that whore... No, no way...

I don’t… You’re so much smarter than me, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please explain… What have I stolen from you, my love?

[short pause, then slow speech]

I’ve stolen… Our first time… From us?

You’re making zero sense my love…

[raised voice] You’ve fantasized about WHAT for years, what the fuck have I ruined!?

[back to confused] Your first time? But…

Have you lost your mind? I heard you fucking the bitch, I listened to her moans through the wall! 

[unhinged] I wanted to kill myself that night… Kill you, kill her… And I did! She stole you from me, so I stole her life! [deranged laugh] It's worthless in comparison... But it's some compensation at least! And even with her dying breath, she wouldn't fucking admit it!

[furious, repeats after the listener] It was PORN!? She was just a friend with a common interest?

[bitter] Why are you lying? You won, you have me pinned down on the bed with my legs restrained. I don’t know how you got out of the ropes but I guess it doesn’t matter now. Why the fuck would you lie and cry like a little bitch?

[angry] No, I will not shut up! You’ll fucking do what, slap me again? Go on! [mocking] “Please”? You hit me and then you beg me to listen to your fucking lies?

Well fine, I’ll humor you. It’s not like I can fucking go anywhere with you on top of me. Or want to, really. [switch to cute] I still love you. I still adore you…

You were a virgin until tonight. Wow. How precious. Now, would you kindly explain to me how the fuck? Did you think of her as a... masturbation device? I mean she was that much below you, but it still counts...

[a bit calmer] Well yes, I told you before that I was watching you for some time now... We met in high school, remember? 

[slowly] Shouldn't I... Know you better then...? But I do know you, my love! At least I thought I did... I thought you were saving yourself for me... Just playing uninterested, waiting for me to make a move... To prove myself.

That you didn’t want to get into a relationship unless your partner's love and devotion were absolute and proven beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Well yeah, because no woman in existence was capable of loving you unconditionally, and anything less than absolute exclusivity is no good, right? I… I get you. I’m the same!

[cheerful, starts rambling fast] Like it’s always likely that your partner will cheat on you because they chose you based on some criteria, right? And there is always someone who also fulfills them but to a higher extent, or has some additional desirable qualities, and they are just waiting around the corner to steal your lover away! So it’s better never to have loved than to suffer betrayal, yes, yes! This is our philosophy! You wrote about this in your diary in highschool, and then on the Internet sometimes. And your poems... About the woman who cannot exist...

I saved myself for you in case you wanted me after I’ve shown you my unconditional love and devotion! I wanted to be your woman who cannot exist, yours exclusively, loving unconditionally, and impossible to steal away!

[reminiscing] But something broke inside of me that night at the hotel… When I heard her moan as you pounded her…

[teary] Why did you do it with her if that’s what you believe?

[hesitant] You didn’t?

[mocking] Right… I fucking saw you two taking the lift upstairs! You took the skank to your room and fucked her, don’t try to deny it!

[short pause] You walked her to her room to talk about the opera? And then went to yours to jerk off to some hentai? And that's what I heard? But why the fuck would you blast it out loud if that’s true?

[baffled] No, it was pretty fucking loud my love, half the damn hotel must have heard the moans.

Well... I want to believe you…

Nothing in the universe would make me happier than finding out you’re telling the truth… But it just sounds… Too good to be true.

I mean… If it is true… Then I’ve done the unspeakable, and you were right. I will never forgive myself. To think our first time could have been with YOU on top of ME and not on drugs…

[very sad] I’m not your perfect woman… I’m not the woman that cannot exist.

I see… Because I was selfish and put my desires over your happiness, right? Because I’m not devoted enough?

[repeats after the listener] But… Since I’ve defiled you anyway… You’re going to show me? What I robbed us of? What our first time could have looked like?

[regretful] My love… I’m so sorry… I’d have never… I was just angry that you betrayed me, that’s all. I thought that the real you would never do that to me, so it had to be a fake! You had to be fake… I’d never hurt the real you! I’m so sorry… I… I can’t believe I did that to you… You can hurt me all you want, but I’d never hurt the real you… The you you’ve turned out to be after all.

[repeats after the listener] Am I done...?

Well... [interrupted]

I-it’s your turn to... Rape ME... Now…?

But I don’t m… [mouth muffled with his hand]

[struggling noises for a couple seconds, then heavy breathing]

Okay. Of course. [cheerful] I’ll shut the fuck up so you can rape me~

[bedsheets rustling]

My hands? You can just pin them with one arm, my love. Above my head? Your hands are so big… I love them… I want to lick them, gag on them… [whimper]

[shocked] Wait... Is this the dream? My love... It's pretty dark in here... And you're pinning me down... My hands... Oh my fucking God...

This is my nightmare! This is what I dreamed about ever since the hotel! No... No... If I knew it was you... But it felt wrong in my dream... Why would it feel wrong if it was you...?

Never mind, I don't give a shit anymore... Please show me, my love. Show me what I robbed us of.

You’re getting so hard… You want me submissive, right? Your perfect woman would be subservient to you, right? Master [giggles]

[surprised] No? Not master? But…

Oh yes, you’re raping me. Right.

You can just slam your dick inside of me… Or you can fuck my mouth, my ass… Whatever you want to do to me, I’ll welcome it with joy. No pain would be enough… Since I destroyed your dream... Our dream... Stole your chastity from you… In a different way than you wanted...

[moan] You’re inside me again… My love…

[deranged laugh] I can’t, I’m sorry… I can’t pretend I don’t want this. This is literally the one thing I want the most in the world. 

[resolute] If I wake up in the morning and you’re still tied up next to me… If this turns out to be another dream… If you did in fact fuck the whore… I’ll kill myself. [giggle]

But not before I eat you… [moan] Alive.

That way we will become a part of me, a part of my cells...

I’ll eat as much of your divine body as possible without you dying [moans]

…or losing consciousness. [giggle]

I’ll start with your legs, probably [wet kiss]

Leave your dick and balls for last so I can pump myself full of your semen before you die…

[moans]

Get pregnant with your child… And I’ll fucking kill it too [giggle]

Nothing, no one has the right to be inside me beside you… [moans]

My love… I love you, I love you, I love you…

Please, God… Please let this be real… Not a dream…

I don’t deserve it, but please… Fucking delete the humanity but let me have this, for a week, for a month… It’d be a fair trade… [moan]

Best deal in the history of trade deals, maybe ever [laughs maniacally]

I’d fucking rob you, God! It would be a robbery… [moans]

[slap]

I’m sorry my love, I didn’t realize… I was [moan] talking about another man while you use me…

I’m so sorry… Please forgive me… Punish me… [moans, kisses]

Any way you see fit… Please…

[elated] Of course I’ll be your slave! My love... My love, if this is real… If I don’t wake up to you tied up next to me… I’ll atone…

[moans, getting close]

I’ll do anything to make it up to you, to myself… I’ll be your toy, your property… If you don’t want me looking at other men I’ll gouge my fucking eyes out… I’ll do everything to make you happy… [moans]

Everything, anything… [kisses]

Except touching other men. That I wouldn’t do for you my love… Because the real you would hate that, right? [moans]

Because I’m yours… Only yours. Yours, yours, yours!

Please do it… Please cum inside me… Unless you don’t want to, unless it’s my punishment… [moans]

I can’t believe this could have been our first time… I can’t believe I ruined this…

You will? Inside me?

Please mark me, please flood my womb...

Cum inside your toy, your unsullied bride… You are the only man for me, I am yours, yours, yours…

[climax, heavy breathing]

Yes, lay on me… It doesn’t hurt, it does a little, you can hurt me… Please stay.

I’m really sorry. I know what I did is...

But I’ll try my best to make you happy.

I meant every word, you can do whatever you want to me, beat me, torture me… I love you.

Just… Don’t discard me. Let me be in your life. As anything. As a plaything. That’s fine. As your slave. I know I’ll never be what you really want, I’ll never be perfection…

I’ll never be the woman that cannot exist. But I’ll never abandon you. I’ll never betray your trust. Please.

[desperate] Will you keep me?

[affectionate kiss, the audio fades away]


End file.
